User talk:Phineas And Ferb Luver!
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Images.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 01:42, November 2, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Your user page People are deleting my edits on my own profile!!! STOP!! if you don't like my edit report it to me!! I am kinda new to! 9on an account) and I'm trying to experience how the system works!! don't delete the things that I have on my own profile PLEASE! >:( : I have moved your message here and have also undone the edit by the anonymous user. On each page, you can see the history of what was done by clicking on "My Tools" at the very bottom of the page, then clicking on "History". You will see each edit that was made, and each one has an undo link at the end which you can use to fix mistakes that were made. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:24, November 21, 2010 (UTC) LOL, hi! Hey! I got some free time so I decided to go wandering about ppl's user pages. And I swear when I saw your page I though that u said your username on most things was Pand Frock... yeah... ROFL, but anyway, P and F Rock! Girl U. Dontno 04:59, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Link Sorry I missed ur comment was watching the movie http://www.seeon.tv/view/3815/ the quality is ok and the sound is out of sync...just a tiny bit Thank You So much! The link is much Appreciated! Gosh I can't thank You enough! PandFrock! Ya I know... It's weird 00:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :) Hi sweetheart! Wanted to drop by and say THANK YOU for sharing my video ("It's Amazing") .... It was an extremely sweet gesture, and I'm honored that you've posted it to your page. :) So happy you enjoyed it. Happy holidays! (By the way, your piano skills are simply FABULOUS! You've been blessed with a very special gift; wishing you the best in your career. <3) Alycia 04:02, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh my goodness! Thank You! I absolutely love your videos! Keep working on them! There absolutely fabulous! I keep on replaying the video whenever I get the chance. It does make me wonder though... Where have you seen my piano playing? I haven't posted any videos yet of having myself play... I do indeed love to be around music whenever possible though. Thank You SO much again! It is an honor to hear from you and to be able to Thank you for your kindness. Thank You so much! It means a lot to me! Cheers! :] PandFrock! Ya I know... It's weird 01:46, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I see you use Sony Vegas a progam in which I also use to make cpmv's and make icons. What do you use it for?ACF12 02:26, February 5, 2012 (UTC)